


Focus Only On Me

by Taruyison



Series: Shenanigans in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Traits, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a completely non-sexual way, Lucifer just wants to feel you, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, Paws and Claws Event, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Taruyison
Summary: I flipped the tables when Stupidmammon interrupted my moment with Wolfcifer in Claws and Paws, so I borrowed some dialogue, edited some details and wrote this to throw that cockblocker into the wall.
Series: Shenanigans in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Focus Only On Me

"... We managed to slip away without the others noticing" Lucifer spoke as he closed the door behind him once you were both inside. You saw him deflate as he sighed heavily with his forehead pressed against the door. "I just can't deal with them anymore. Especially today" he said quietly. It wasn't more than a mumble, and you weren't sure if you were supposed to hear it, but you did. You pursed your lips, thinking of something to say.

"You must be tired" was what slipped out of your mouth. He turned to look at you with a tight expression. His ears that had been turned slightly backwards soon perked, and his expression turned into one of intrigue.

"So are you" he said, surprising you. You wondered for far too many seconds how he was able to know, before you remembered the quite obvious ears atop his head. You had to fight the urge to slap your palm onto your forehead. He was a wolf and could probably tell by smell or something. "I can tell" he said, echoing your thoughts. But he couldn't read your mind too, right?

He turned fully to face you and reached a hand up to adjust the tie at his throat. "Your heartbeat, temperature and breathing give it away". Okay cool, no mind reading then. Phew!

You turned away from him in an attempt to hide the exhale of relief, but he apparently picked up on it with those enhanced senses of his. "You're feeling nervous, aren't you?".

Fuck. You had no idea what to respond to that. You heard the soles of his shoes gently clack against the wooden floor as he stepped closer. "Your heartbeat is picking up". You could swear you could feel his breath against your temple. "Your body temperature is rising...".

He was speaking slowly, as if contemplating every word before they left his mouth. Another warm breath hit your temple and the arch of your ear. _'My body temperature?! What about yours?'_ you thought to yourself, but you held back the scoff that wanted to escape. A thought in your head reminded you that Lucifer wasn't quite himself. Like the other brothers, he had turned into something more primal. Beelzebub and Mammon were only barely able to keep their hands off you. Would Lucifer be the same and flay you alive now that he had a moment alone with you, despite saying that he was in control earlier?

He mumbled something under his breath. "It's strange how I can determine your mood by the changes in your body".

You promptly ignored the statement and took a step forward - away from him - while also spinning on your heel to look at him again. "Is this your room?" you asked aloud, holding your hands out to the sides. You'd never actually been in his room, mainly because he never let anyone see it. Guarded by unbreakable spells and whatnot, not even his brothers had probably ever seen Lucifer's room. Which made this moment seem either really special, or it wasn't actually his room and just some random guest bedroom-

"I wonder what would happen if I touched you..?" he spoke, ignoring your question in return and effectively breaking off your thoughts. Or rather amplified them. Bedroom. There was a bed. Lucifer had you alone in a room with a bed. Lucifer with wolf ears and a tail that was slowly wagging from side to side.

"Would you like to try?".

The words escaped between your lips before you could stop them. You saw his ear twitch before he smirked with delight, and you could only imagine what was running through his head just then. His deep red eyes were looking right at you - bearing into your very soul.

"You'd better not regret those words" he said lowly, smirk growing wider as he took a step forward, narrowing the distance between the two of you. One of the many downsides of being short was that most other people were taller than you. Lucifer, with his fuzzy ears and wagging tail, was towering over you. You would have to crane your neck to look up at him. 

"Close your eyes" he mumbled. The deep baritone of his voice were lapping at your senses. He felt softer than usual. Wolf Lucifer felt more attentive and less like the asshole you had become used to seeing on some days. You liked this Lucifer better - this softer, fuzzier version. He made you want to close your eyes when he said it like that. You wanted to listen to him. 

And your eyes fell close as you exhaled a breath. You too could feel your heart beating inside your chest. It started to beat even faster when you felt his finger under your chin, coaxing you to tilt your head. "Yes.." he whispered. "Focus only on me".

You felt his other hand on your shoulder, moving slowly down to settle at your lower back. The finger under your chin trailed up your face until he was cupping your cheek in his palm. Your hands moved without your permission to lay against his chest, one finger gently fiddling with the chain attached to his shirt collar. His warm breath hit your face as he exhaled slowly.

It felt like an eternity before anything else happened. But then, finally, you felt his lips against yours as he kissed you. As if you belonged there in his arms, you curled yours around his neck and leaned into him. How long you had actually waited for this, you didn't know. You had no idea how much you had wanted this in the first place. But now you could brag to all of your fourteen followers on Devilgram that the alleged Avatar of Pride had kissed you.

Something light fluttered up inside your chest, and it pulled at the corners of your mouth. You smiled into the kiss, even giggled as if something remarkable had just happened. Which it had, because you would never have expected this from the man who had been cold and almost cruel to you in the first few months after you had first met.

"Wow" you whispered as you broke the kiss. He hummed in agreement, and you dared open your eyes to meet his. The way he was looking at you was one you had never even dared to imagine.

"What's that for, wolfie?". He scoffed at the new nickname and held you a little closer to himself.

"I wanted to see what would happen" he said nonchalantly, but then clicked his tongue. His ears twitched and you felt his tail curl around your leg. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Although, admittedly...".  
You waited for him to continue and saw the smirk come back to his lips. "I have been wanting to taste those lips of yours for quite some time now". 

Your heart jumped, and he most assuredly noticed it by the way his ears perked and eyebrows arched. You couldn't for the life of you piece together hsi expression, but you didn't have to. His lips met yours again and you hummed in a cheerful delight at knowing that he had wanted this as much as you. And you reveled in the knowledge that if you were lucky enough, you might get many more of the same or better quality. 


End file.
